If You Could Hear Me
by RandomJaz
Summary: Vaughn pushes Chelsea away with his destructive habit. Gone their separate ways they can only wonder if their anguish is mutual. Song fic to Adele's "Hello".


AUTHOR'S NOTE: Heard Adele's new song "Hello" , liked it, and felt inspired for a one shot. Chelsea and Vaughn seem like a very angsty couple to me. Vaughn is a rough around the edges asshole in the beginning of the game and Chelsea comes across really sweet and peppy (like every other harvest moon protagonist) but I kind of took their personalities in another direction. Anyways, read and review please. Love hearing your thoughts :) -Jazmin

The farm towards the northern end of the island housed the small home in which the young farmer used to live. Empty shacks and buildings stood around the barren dried up fields covered with weeds and dried grass that blew in frayed pieces with the passing breeze. The breeze taking the remnants of her hard work somewhere else in vain. The gravel covering the path to the small house was dull, gray and dusty; the gravel rustled under the soles of two heavy leather cowboy boots which trekked up to the door.

The brunette haired woman lie in bed elsewhere, miles and miles away from the island she had temporarily called home. Eyes fixed on her ceiling tears leaked from her eyes and fell down her face on to the bright white pillow case she rested her head upon. Violet eyes lingering in the crevices of her mind reminding her of a grave mistake she made years prior. The light of a passing car shone through the window of her one room apartment illuminating the face of her alarm clock, Mere hours away from starting her shift at a local supermarket and she was in tears, caught up over him.

Sitting up she looked at the simple plastic phone resting on the receiver by her nightstand. She took the phone in her hand with the curly wire hanging across her lap like a useless restraint. Hesitating she simply clutched the plastic, trembling.

 _Hello, it's me, I was wondering_  
 _If after all these years you'd like to meet to go over everything_  
 _They say that time's supposed to heal, yeah_  
 _But I ain't done much healing_

Vaughn opened the door to her old home, the creak of the rusty hinge hitting his ears like a cruel reminder of how long he had allowed her stray from his life. The early morning sun glistened through the grime covering the sparse windows and shone light on her naked tattered mattress. The wooden pieces of furniture littered the room as if unsure of their own purpose. His boots kicked up dust as he took the steps to her old bed. Sitting he stared down at the floor becoming lost in the dull cracks amongst the plywood floor as his remoursemal thoughts drifted.

"Just get out!" she screamed, face enraged with a red imprint of a hand across her cheek, "Never come back here!"

Vaughn had lost his temper with Chelsea, striking her across the face when she had cursed at him. An argument about his alcohol abuse stirred up his rage in which he took out on her. Chelsea had promptly called him a "Son of a bitch" resulting in his palm landing on her cheek. But when she demanded he leave, he faltered.

"You don't mean that, you never mean that." he argued, but Chelsea was adamant.

Seething she pointed towards the door.

"I can't do this anymore! GET OUT!"

And with that he left, slamming the door behind him. The door bounced off the frame and the hinges creaked in distress.

 _Hello, can you hear me?_  
 _I'm on the island dreaming about who we used to be_  
 _When we were younger and free_  
 _I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet_

 _There's such a difference between us_  
 _And a million miles_

Chelsea's fingers clutched the phone unable to do anything else. Sobs racked her diaphragm while reflecting on what she had done. She loved him so much...but she left him there. Not knowing what would happen she just left him there.

"Chelsea! What do you think you're doing!?"

She ignored his angry voice and boarded the boat docked on the shore with chin pointed up proudly. Bags in hand she was starting over, shipwrecking here was a fluke. Just wasted time.

"Chelsea! Are you listening?" he screamed, but it was useless.

The boat wailed it's horn and began it's departure. Vaughn stood on the sand, frantic and desperate.

"We can fix this! I can stop! " his voice cracked, smothered with pain. "Don't do this to me!"

She had spent many times calling the animal shop trying to get a hold of him, but never succeeded.

 _Hello from the other side_  
 _I must've called a thousand times_  
 _To tell you I'm sorry, for everything that I've done_  
 _But when I call you never seem to be home_

Vaughn could only blame himself as he sat there silently, her walls echoing his self loathing. He pushed her away and then begged her to stay when it was too late. Making a fool of himself he yelled to her from the shore as she freed herself from him but could not yet accept what was happening. She looked so calm, she found her peace.

 _Hello from the outside_  
 _At least I can say that I've tried_  
 _To tell you I'm sorry, for breaking your heart_  
 _But it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore_

 _Chelsea wondered where he was, who he was with. Did he leave the island town? He had to still love her...right? She was doing so well with her new life in the city. She had a good job, a home and … that was it. Did the town grow like Taro had promised? Maybe Vaughn was still there and loved her...maybe that thought was selfish._

 _Hello, how are you?_  
 _It's so typical of me to talk about myself, I'm sorry_  
 _I hope that you're well_  
 _Did you ever make it out of that town where nothing ever happened_

Before he realized what had happened, Vaughn was screaming. Face pressed in to his large hands he screamed and curled towards his knees while sitting on her old bed. He couldn't reverse anything. She was drifting farther and farther away from him the longer they were separated. He had tried to keep her, but she just left without so much as looking at him!

 _It's no secret_  
 _That the both of us are running out of time_

But he had tried.

Chelsea could only weep as she pictured Vaughn curled around a bottle of liquor. The image still all too fresh in her mind. If she called now would he pick up? Probably not. No use.

 _So hello from the other side_  
 _I must've called a thousand times_  
 _To tell you I'm sorry, for everything that I've done_  
 _But when I call you never seem to be home_

Vaughn stood from her bed and flipped the mattress in frustration, the stiff object crashing to the floor loudly. He kicked over her dining set and knocked over nightstand, anger bubbling up from the wounds inside. Why did he choose booze over her for so long, damnit! He was hurting her for months and let it happen! He was a total ass and then begged for her back as if he even deserved her. She was better off without him. 

_Hello from the outside_  
 _At least I can say that I've tried_  
 _To tell you I'm sorry, for breaking your heart_  
 _But it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore_

She couldn't bring herself to dial his number. What he think of her if she were to ask for him back? She loved him...but it didn't matter. Not anymore.

 _Ooh, anymore_  
 _Ooh, anymore_  
 _Ooh, anymore_  
 _Anymore..._

 _Hello from the other side_  
 _I must've called a thousand times_  
 _To tell you I'm sorry, for everything that I've done_  
 _But when I call you never seem to be home_

Vaughn left the house without a glance for the sake of his pride and broken heart, his soles scraped the ground aggressively while exiting. The bar wasn't open yet but he'd manage. Chelsea dropped the phone, shaking as she cried. Her alarm clock blaring as her day was to began.  
 _Hello from the outside_  
 _At least I can say that I've tried_  
 _To tell you I'm sorry, for breaking your heart_  
 _But it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore_


End file.
